


We're not in the Faire Anymore

by InsaneBlueGenius



Series: Blue's Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drinking, Episode: s08e11 LARP and the Real Girl, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/pseuds/InsaneBlueGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Sam and Charlie stumble into a party in Middle Earth. Inspired by this <a href="http://pokethetriforce.tumblr.com/post/48862854826">Tumblr Post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not in the Faire Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://pokethetriforce.tumblr.com/post/48862854826) and Poke needing some cheering up for her bad day. It's a bit ridiculous but it's an image I couldn't get out of my head.  
> Ships are mostly implied or if you squint.

Dean looked slowly around them, “Great. Where are we now?” Sam and Charlie looked around with him. “Definitely not at the Renn Faire anymore…” Charlie responded.  
Cas closed his eyes for a moment, “We seem to have been moved to a separate universe. This is not our Earth.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled something about never ending up where they were supposed to while Sam started to look kind of excited. “There seems to be a town that way, looks like it might even be a party. Let’s go see if we can find some help there.” Everyone kind of nodded and started to head towards the town.  
As they walked into the town they noticed a variety of people around them. Some of them maybe not even people, “Was that a Dwarf? His beard was braided.”  
Suddenly Charlie froze, “Oh my God. Cas is right, we’re not on our Earth. We’re on middle Earth! That was definitely a dwarf and that over there is an elf.”  
They headed into a nearby building that seemed to be the center of celebration and found a tall blonde elf arguing with a dwarf about the battle that they must have missed. Dean didn’t actually pay attention until he heard the words ‘drinking contest’. That’s when he looked to Cas contemplatively and figured that they’d need to have some way to make money here on middle earth.  
Two hours later Sam was having a conversation in the corner with an old man who had a very fancy staff, Dean was drunk enough that he was slumped over leaning on Cas and occasionally giggling with his head on Cas’s shoulder. The Dwarf, who’d introduced himself as Gimli, was slurring his words while yelling at both Cas and the Elf, who was apparently called Legolas, about how they must be cheating somehow if they were feeling nothing. Dean looked at Cas and giggled slightly and shook his head at Gimli. “I don’t think they’re cheating.”  
Legolas finished the drink in his hand that wiggled his fingers slightly after he put it down, “I think it’s affecting me.” He blinked slowly and stared at Cas for a moment.  
Cas nodded, “I think I’m starting to feel something.” He blinked and looked down into Dean’s eyes for a moment before their staring was interrupted by a loud crash.  
“Sorry! Sorry, we’ll just… uhhh take this elsewhere.” Charlies stuttered out while picking herself up off the floor. She gave the blonde woman on the floor with her a hand up and sheepishly tugged her out of the room.  
Dean boggled, “How does she always do that. Did she just get an elf into bed?”  
Gimli snorted, “Elves aren’t that hard to get in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
>  This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/).


End file.
